The Twin
by ShippersUnite11
Summary: Her name's Helena, disguised as Delta Simmons, a Slytherin student. She has a twin who doesn't know who she is. An evil brother is out to get her and her sister who's a bit bonkers helps her. Then add a monster in disguise, and an upcoming war. Who is Helena and who is her twin? [Dramione] Begins in OotP and Pre-TLO (Different than other PJOHP crossovers, I promise)
1. I Meet My Companions

**AN: This is my first fic, please no flames, reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. Thanks. I do not own anything **

Helena's POV

I had to run. The cyclops had chased me,haunted me by my sister's voice, but I knew that death wasn't an option. I had to find her, my twin sister. The one I lost for years. It was going to be a long journey though. If only Hera didn't erase her memories at camp, then she would have kept in touch. Hogwarts. Yes, that was the name of the boarding school she was accepted in. I had to work as a teacher there. Chiron knew that if I failed, I would be dead, well not really, I'd probably on the Death List. That's how all quests in Camp Half-Blood work, fail it, then possibility is that you die, succeed then you get rewards for your hard work. The airport was near, my ticket was in my pocket, and my belongings were shrunk to fit into my other pocket. I proceeded to the counter.

"Miss, where is your passport?" The lady questioned.

"Here, take it and check." I replied.

"Belongings?" She queried.

"Here." I enlarged my backpack for her to see. She looked unfazed however. The Mist must have covered that. She was a mortal after all.

"You may proceed." She said nonchalantly.

I proceeded. Leaving the lady without a word, I went up the plane and found my seat near the aisle. I organized my things neatly and repeatedly checked my belongings, OCD does that. I sat near to a kind of emo guy, pale blond hair and he looked at me and his eyes were grey.

"You act really familiar to someone I know." He said.

At this piece of information, I instantly paid attention.

"Really now?" I was desperate to hear more, my curiosity had taken over me.

"Yeah. Filthy mudblood, that girl." He said, infuriated.

"Mudblood?" I asked. I was puzzled, somehow I have heard of the word. I just forgot when, or what it actually means.

"Di Immortales!" I shrieked the lady that passed shocked me though she just encouraged my ADHD. The people around me turn around to see who was making the noise. I looked down. A pale woman in some sort of robes walked toward the boy beside me.

"Draco dear, are you alright? Did this filthy mudblood touch you?" A lady, perhaps the boy's mother, asked panicky.

"No, mother." He replied, emotionless.

"I'm here if you're done insulting me." I snapped.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, me? I'm just an innocent passenger that did nothing to your son." I said

"What is happening?" A man that looked like Draco whispered to the woman, but I heard it.

"Lucius, this girl beside Draco has magical aura around her." She said to the man I assumed as Draco's father.

"I feel like an outcast." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Are you a witch?" The man questioned.

"Are you sure about continuing to insult me? Well then, feel free, you have at least twelve hours, you're bound to think of something more creative than that." I voiced out with heavy sarcasm.

"That wasn't an insult" He stated.

"Of course it was." I snapped, sarcasm is obvious.

"Lucius, enough." The pale woman sternly said.

"I can do what I want, Narcissa." Lucius said to the woman.

"C'mon, I'm listening." I said, more sarcasm involved.

"Why you little..!" He didn't continue.

"Impedi-"

"Expelliarmus!" And his wand came hurling straight at me.

"How did you disarm him if you don't have a wand?" Narcissa asked, astonished.

"Take that!" I said avoiding Narcissa's question. The Mist should cover that. But I failed to notice.

"Now I know you're wizards! Where can I find Diagon Alley? I asked casually. I ignored the question, Narcissa didn't bother either.

"Give me my wand!" Lucius snapped.

"Not until you tell me where Diagon Alley is."

"Narcissa, Draco, do you have your wands?" He asked.

"Expelliarmus!" I said once again before he could cast a spell.

"Where is Diagon Alley?" I repeated.

"Fine, you need a wand to enter."

"Well, I'm not giving you yours. So you have to bring me there." I concluded.

"Alright, we'll take you as far as the entrance to Diagon Alley, then you can give us our wands. Stupid muggle contraption."He mumbled the last part.

After all was settled, I dozed off seeing that it was going to be morning when I arrive in London. But first I had to bathe, and be cleaned. After about an hour, I was now wearing a comfortable CHB shirt and and jeans. Though I felt quite like an outcast because I was flying first class where snobby business men sleep in formal suits and ties.

I felt like I had to think so I did. I thought of all the things I could remember, as if I was introducing myself to someone.

My name is Helena pronounced as He-Leigh-Nah. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am proud to say I'm skilled in using knives and daggers. I'm ADHD. I have been kicked out of 5 schools. I was also accepted into Salem Witches and Wizards Academy. I have been chased by a cyclops earlier. I met some emo-looking parents and their emo son. I've been threatened to be cursed. I had their wands and I'm not giving them back until they take me to Diagon Alley. I need to work as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor or was that teacher. I need a new set of belonging for me to teach in Hogwarts. I need a wand. I need to find my twin.

But since mother, Hecate wanted to conceal me, now I have blue eyes and black hair that was short like a bob. She said it would be for the sake of my protection and all that, plus the arrival of the supposed twin of someone in the middle of the school year would be suspicious. I also would be teaching which would be easy because all you have to do is give a lecture, give homework, dock points from houses as the letter said. Teach them spells but Dumbledore would want a bit of Physical Combat in it too, wouldn't he?

So now I'm Delta Simmons, a halfblood by wizard terms.

Wanting some shut-eye, I closed her eyes and slept the night away. I've dreamed of something, demigod dreams were like visions of the future and this was no exception.

I was in a sort of classroom that looks like it's from the 1800s, I saw quills? Parchments? Then I sensed a monster. It was hissing like it was speaking a language. It encircled me and grabbed me but the snake like creature didn't have mercy, I was almost reaching the ceiling. Suddenly I woke up sweating and panting.

It was midnight. If I wanted energy for tomorrow I have to sleep. A nightmare wouldn't stop me from doing so. I slept for a few more hours then I woke up hearing the announcer stated that they were arriving in London in half an hour, so I went up and got ready, brushing my teeth then changing into new clothes that deemed appropriate for the trip to Diagon Alley. In the end I wore a gray sweater, because it was cold and the only one warm enough for me to wear.

I just sat there and waited until a few minutes I found myself walking around due to ADHD. _Stupid ADHD._ I thought. So instead of doing nothing, I cleaned my used clothes and packed them neatly into the suitcase that had a bigger capacity than it looks.

The family that was to take me to Diagon Alley weren't awake until the announcer said that they were fifteen minutes before landing so they changed themselves into clean clothes.

"Passengers, the plane is about to land, you may now take your seatbelts off."

After a few more moments, the passengers could see the land, it was clearly raining in London because there was fog on the plane's windows.

"You have now arrived in London, thank you for riding with us." The announcer said.

There we were in the middle of a heavy rain, at least I put a rain-stopper charm. So I followed the family to a somewhat dark and gloomy car, it looked like some kind of classics car. It would look like the ones you see in black and white movies.

"Get in." Narcissa said.

"Right." I stated and got in the car.

As the car went on, my ADHD took over.

"This travels like the Chariot of Damnation!" I mumbled in the middle of the journey, not remembering that mortals weren't supposed to know.

They just stared at me confused but they didn't say anything. Then we arrived in a pub that looked shabby then, they led me to the back where a brick wall stood. They look at me expectantly. Oh! The wands!

"Here." I handed it to them. They didn't even try hexing me!

Then Lucius stepped forward and tapped his wand on the wall, it revealed an archway and inside it was the best thing you could see.

**AN: How's that? Like it of Hate it?**


	2. To Diagon Alley We Go!

**AN: Clarifications if you're confused. The bold letters indicate that they're speaking in Greek.** _Italic letters are thoughts or messages in English. _Normal ones are, well normal. **Here's the second chapter!**

To Diagon Alley We Go!

Helena's POV

So as I was saying, how I thought of Diagon Alley, well it was just, WOW! I can't even explain, there were many students, perhaps they're going to buy school supplies.

Then the family went straight to the white building, so I followed.

"What is this place?" I asked eyeing the building.

"Gringotts." Lucius replied.

"Oh the bank! I'm heading there too." I said quite unsure of my words.

"Then you can come with us." Narcissa said, suddenly.

So we went inside and it was filled with a lot of strange creatures, looking at paperwork at high tables. Naturally, I went to the one at the middle and the creature and asked something.

"I am Warnuk, goblin teller. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need to make a transaction." I stated.

"Do you have your key?" Warnuk asked.

"Here, I'm looking for Vault Eta." I gave him the key as I was speaking.

"Name?" Warnuk questioned.

"Delta Simmons." I said.

"Griphook, take her to Vault Eta." He stated to the one he gave the key to.

"But it hasn't been opened for so long." Griphook replied.

"She has the key, that's enough evidence." He said with finality.

"You're not familiar with Gringotts, are you? We'll accompany you." Narcissa said quite kindly.

"Alright?" I managed to say.

Lucius then went forward to the counter and gave the key to Warnuk who passed it to Griphook.

"Take Mr. Malfoy to Malfoy Vault after Miss Simmons." Warnuk said to Griphook.

Then the goblin guided us to some kind of old-fashioned rollercoaster complete with cushioned seats. I then sat at front of it. I felt the Malfoys sit behind me. Then the rollercoaster-like thing started moving. It went turning and twisting, but I was used to riding stuff like this. Then it gradually slowed down then stopped.

"Here we are, Vault Eta." Griphook said and expertly unlocked the vault. He handed me small velvet pouch.

There was gold everywhere, weapons strewn all over the floor, piled on the coins. There was a note in the floor, from instinct I picked it up and read as it was in Ancient Greek.

**Helena,**

**This vault contains everything you need, take a weapon, several daggers perhaps. This has gold that you will need to buy your school supplies, remember take only what you need. Also you must get the Sorting Hat to sort you in Slytherin. Please tell Dumbledore, I send my regards.**

**Hecate.**

_Sorting Hat_? I wondered.

_Slytherin_? I thought.

Those were the thought in my head right now. They were so confusing._ Wizards_. I thought.

I hummed some song I could think of as I took some coins and stuffed it into the pouch. I filled it until it was full. I also got some weapons and shrunk it to fit in the pouch. I went out. The Malfoys were standing outside, shock etched unto their faces as they were facing the vault. Griphook closed the vault and gave me my key. He then guided us back to the cart-thing and headed toward more tunnels and did a lot more turning. Soon we stopped and came face to face with a vault door designed with a crest. _It must be a family crest_. I guessed. Griphook opened the vault and inside was filled with gold like mine but it was little less in mine.

Lucius got a velvet bag and got going to fill it golden coins rather quickly. He then grabbed the key from Griphook's hand and sat down the back. The journey back was a bit slower though. So I just thought of making conversation with them, maybe they would respond.

"What's Slytherin?" I asked turning to them.

"Slytherin is a house in Hogwarts." Lucius said in a tone that was full of pride.

"What are Slytherins like?" I continued. They were caught off-guard.

"Well, they are purebloods, they hate half-breeds and they think mudbloods don't deserve a place in the wizarding world." Lucius said in a confident voice. I knew he was a pureblood when he said that.

"Can I come with you, I know you'd be shopping for school supplies." I said somewhat slowly as if I was choosing my words.

"Alright. Only if you stop being slow." Lucius said as if he was talking to a toddler, which is highly insulting.

Then, an owl flew towards us carrying a letter in its beak. Lucius must've recognized it because he grabbed the letter. They started talking amongst themselves. I could make out some words, Delta, Malfoy Manor, let her stay and other incoherent words.

"You can stay with us." Narcissa said though I felt she didn't want to welcome me there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Here." I noticed Draco was silent until he gave me the letter they read earlier. It was difficult to read but I already made it out.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I'm thankful for your hospitality, for helping my daughter to locate Diagon Alley. I just have one more favour to ask of you, please take my daughter to your home until she goes to Hogwarts, I have only a little time, to write this because of my business meeting with muggles. You will be rewarded greatly._

_Sincerely,_

_Deyanira Simmons_

"What will be your answer?" I asked.

"Yes." Lucius merely replied, he must have felt furious because he just met this half-breed and now her mother's asking something of him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't even know that she'd write me a letter that quickly." I said.

"It's alright." Narcissa said.

After all that, we went to Madam Malkin's then to Flourish and Blotts where I got my books pre-ordered in Ancient Greek, we went back to Madam Malkin's to get my new robes. We then went to the other shops to get cauldrons, potion ingredients, parchments, quills, inkwells and other necessary things. We also went to Quidditch Quality Supplies, I got myself a Nimbus 2000 to practice on. Then we'd go to Ollivanders to get my wand. The Malfoys went in first then an old man with practically white hair greeted them.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, anything wrong your wand?" He queried.

"No. There's my companion here that needs a wand." Lucius looked at me, I thought of it as a signal, so I stepped forward.

"Wand arm?" He questioned. I looked confused.

"Which one do you write with?" He asked. I put my right hand forward.

"Try this, 11 inches, Cherry, Unicorn Tail Hair, unyielding, give a flick." It felt a bit silly because I usually cast spells without a wand. I did give a flick but it just exploded some part of a shelf.

He produced another wand. "This is 10 inches, Maple, Coral, brittle, flick it." I did and ended up blowing up another shelf. He went at the back and got three more boxes.

"13 inches, Walnut, Unicorn Tail Hair, rigid, swish it." I swished it then blew up a shelf again. I was losing hope to find a potential wand. He opened the second box. "9 inches, Willow, Kelpie Mane, unyielding, swish." I did then it went terrible again. He opened the last one. "10 ½ inches, Hawthorn, Dragon Heartstring, nice and supple. Give a wave." I did and it gave off silver sparks, it was the one for me.

"That'll be 7 galleons Miss Simmons." He said. I felt suspicious, how did he know my name, perhaps mother has told him.

"Thank you Mr…" I let it hang because I didn't his name.

"Ollivander." He continued for me as I put 7 galleons in the counter.

Just the right time for Annabeth to call, as we got in the car, mist started to form and her face was visible.

"Annie?" I asked, that was my nickname for her.

"**Speak in Greek and use Delta, my pseudonym.**" I told her in Greek.

"**Alright, where are you?**" She asked.

"**On a quest. Mother assigned me. Call me later.**" I answered.

"**Wizards are here. I'll pay you a drachma when I return.**" I continued.

"**Fine. I'll call you later.**" She said as she put her hand on the mist as if she was wiping it and disconnected.

The car travelled fast but I didn't even notice that we were almost there because of Annabeth. The Malfoys looked at me as if expecting for an answer.

"That's how wizards communicate in America." I told them.

They seemed to look convinced. Then the car gradually slowed down and stopped. I saw a very large manor. It was Victiorian-Era style, it looked gloomy and dark, and filled with dark magic as I sensed. They went out of the car and I followed with my things that I shrunk to fit into the small velvet pouch Griphook gave me. We went inside, me walking behind them. Suddenly a small creature popped out from nowhere.

"What can Blinky do for you Master?" it said in a squeaky voice.

"Take the coat, and take her to the guest room in the northeast wing." He said to Blinky and pointed to me.

"Mistress Simmons?" It asked. Oh no! I completely forgot I was an animal-charmer at the moment. I spoke in Greek.

"**Don't address me like that Blinky.**"

"**Yes, Miss, Blinky will not address you as Mistress.**" It squeaked in Greek.

Blinky then guided me to the northeast wing of the manor after it took the coat to the hanger. The trip to the northeast wing was so long and tiring, I almost passed out, I didn't eat anything after leaving the airport as well as arriving here. Blinky took me to the room and left to get me some food which I ate due to my complaining stomach. Hypnos then let me sleep after an exhausting day.

**AN: If you're still confused, the first message is in Greek the one in Italic is English and they are written by the same person, just different names. :) Thanks for following and adding to your favorites.**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**AN: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC. :) Again BOLD is Greek, **_Italics are thoughts, _Normal ones are regular. **Also I don't own the lyrics used. (::) **

The Hogwarts Express

Helena's POV

Steam, steam, steam is everywhere, there was a scarlet train with words GWAHOSRT XSPRESE which was really HOGWARTS EXPRESS after a lot of squinting. The elder Malfoys have already left.

"Are you gonna get in or not?" Draco Malfoy said.

"Forgive me, sir, I'm reading the sign, I have dyslexia. Muggle disability in case you didn't know." I replied sarcastically. The three people were drawing nearer.

"Oh, look it's Potty, Weaselbee, and the know-it-all mudblood."

"Sod off, Malfoy. Did you get yourself a girlfriend with an ego as big as yours?" The redhead spat and pointed me.

"Wait what? Girlfriend? You must be out of your mind. I just arrived here as an exchange student and you already insult me? Shouldn't you mind your manners?" I angrily replied.

"Ron, that was completely rude." The bushy-haired girl said.

"See, even your mudblood girlfriend agrees with Delta here." He said as he smirked.

"Just keep your mouth shut, Malfoy." The raven-haired guy spoke for the first time. He looked like Percy except for the glasses and scar.

"We shouldn't waste our time here." The girl spoke again.

"Well the Dream Team should be planning to get in trouble." Draco replied sarcastically.

We headed to the compartments after putting our trunks at the back. There were two people inside, a girl, raven-coloured hair and a boy with dark skin and dark brown hair.

"Pansy, Blaise." Draco greeted.

"Hello Drakie." The girl named Pansy cooed.

"Hello Drakie-poo." The boy named Blaise, mocked.

I stood in the compartment door somewhat awkwardly and listening to their conversation.

"Are you sitting here or what?" Draco snapped.

"Jeez, relax I was just waiting for your approval to sit here." I replied sarcastically as I sat down.

A woman pushing a trolley stopped at our compartment and asked if we wanted candy. I bought some. I must be getting high from the sugar rush; I didn't want to keep still.

Then someone just wanted to call at the moment. Mist was forming and none other than Thalia the huntress, was standing in front of a campsite. Pansy and Blaise were looking at the shimmering mist.

"**Call me later about 12 am there.**" I told her in Greek.

"**Why?-**" I cut her off.

"**Use** **my pseudonym Delta Simmons. Remind the others. Time zone, Pines.**" I said.

"**Annabeth called you didn't she?**" She asked.

"**She called in the car, then you called in the train!**" I told her annoyed.

"**Where are you anyway?"** She asked.

"**Quest. I owe you a drachma, Pines.**" Then disconnected the call.

"What was that?" Blaise sounded curious.

"How we wizards in America communicate." I stated.

"You're starting to sound like Granger, it scares me." Draco said.

"Who's Granger?" I asked though I knew who she was.

"The know-it-all mudblood." He said bitterly.

"Is this some kind of rivalry?" I questioned.

"Yes." Pansy replied suddenly.

Then awkward silence occurs. I was contemplating my life choices, if this quest was for really for me or it would have been better if Lou taken my place, she always loved to prove herself at every chance she gets, it's because Hecate's children aren't really recognized. Maybe they would but it will be until someone in our cabin proves themselves. I saw fields of grass as the train went on._ I should change to my robes_. I thought._ Nah, I'll change when everybody does_. Several hours of the uneventful train ride, I fell asleep with my head on the side. Then I went to the ladies room to change into robes and stuffed some daggers in convenient places. When I came out there was the girl named Granger.

"Sorry about Ron." She said.

"No need for that, you aren't Ron after all." I smiled at her.

Well, I went back to my compartment and the temperature went down. There was a hooded creature. I racked my brain to remember where I had seen them. Oh, yes they were the ones in the Fields of Punishment found in the Underworld. Maybe someone let them loose. I cursed in Greek as it was dark and I could hardly see anything. I cursed at the creature.

"**Go back to the Underworld, creature.**" I spoke to it in Greek.

"**You were tasked in Azkaban weren't you?**" I continued.

"**Yes.**" It said emotionless.

"**Go back to Azkaban then. Lord Hades wouldn't be proud of your actions, Dementor.**" I said, my words were harsh.

The temperature went normal after that. I cursed in Greek again._ Stupid Dementor_. I thought. He had to interrupt when I was supposed to call Lou. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy looked at me. My OCD had acted again. I couldn't keep still. I kept going back and forth the train until my OCD had stopped bothering me.

"Sorry about that." I said as they looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How did you ward it off without a Patronus Charm?" Blaise asked.

"Huh? Oh that? Well I just told it to go back to Azkaban." I told them.

"From what I've heard you had a longer conversation than that." Draco said.

I didn't answer that. I didn't know what I should say. I already let them out on some of my secrets. Like the Vault Eta, the Blinky incident, the Iris messages, and now the Dementor. They'd keep questioning me. I'm not sure if I could handle getting my identity revealed in such a short time. It would be terrible and my quest will fail. I cannot fail now, the Hecate children always had a thirst to prove themselves.

"What are the traits of a Slytherin?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"They're cunning, sly, they're clever, they have a thirst to prove themselves." Pansy said.

I thought about it. I could be cunning, like the time I planned a huge prank with the Stolls, it was successful. I could be sly, like the time I snuck into the Ares cabin and managed to get Clarisse's spear named Maimer nicknamed Lamer. and gave it to the Stolls, they didn't even put the blame on me, when she barged in the cabin and demanded her spear. I could be clever, even though I'm dyslexic and I have ADHD and OCD when nervous. I always strived to get first place at the mortal school I go to but I never did due to my condition. I have the thirst to prove myself like the time I joined capture the flag and managed to get the flag of the other team and proved myself to Lou and the rest of my camper teammates. After all my musings, I told my them,

"I could be a potential Slytherin."

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, I'm cunning, sly, and I have a thirst to prove myself, unfortunately, I have dyslexia which stops me from being clever." I said, I felt like boasting to prove to these purebloods they're not the only perfect ones.

"Why is that so?" Pansy asked.

"Let's see, I have ADHD, OCD which only bothers me when I'm nervous, I'm dyslexic." They looked confused. So I explained for them.

"ADHD is a disorder that makes you move around more than an average person. OCD is a disorder that makes you do things repetitively. Lastly dyslexia is a disability that makes you unable to read words; it makes the words look jumbled." I said as if I was a doctor giving the results of a diagnosis.

"It must be so hard to live with that." Blaise said.

"Unless your friends are like you." Pansy said, it sounded mean.

"They are. If you get on their bad side then you're toast." I replied, smiling smugly.

"Toast? How does that relate?" Draco said.

"Oh! I forgot you aren't used to muggle expressions. It means you'll be in trouble." I replied.

"So how will you keep up with studying?" Blaise asked.

"Dumbledore, I guess." I answered.

"That old coot?" Pansy said. They laughed.

The rest of the ride was boring and Draco, Pansy, and Blaise went to change when it was beginning of nightfall. They came back, as I was singing due my boredom.

"I took the stars from my eyes and made a map, and knew that somehow I could find my way back. Then I heard your heart beating. You were in the darkness too. So I stayed in the darkness with you." I looked at the door and saw them standing. I felt embarrassed; no one knew that I could sing. I sat there and they stood we had some sort of staring contest until they sat down. Nobody said anything. The train slowed down. We must be arriving. I mused. Then the train stopped moving and there was a voice,

"Firs years, firs years, come with me." The voice was deep.

I followed them as they exited without their belongings and they rode a chariot with a weird creature.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" They said in unison.

"That." I pointed to the creature near the chariot.

"Nothing's there, you must be seeing things." Draco replied.

"It's there." I kept pointing at the thing.

"Nothing's there. Let's go." Pansy said.

I rode in the chariot. Tonight's a full moon. It shined bright. Pansy and Draco looked ghostly. I felt happy that I could finally prove myself. Then a huge castle came into view, it looked ancient. I trailed behind Draco, Blaise, and Pansy as they walked to the hall. The students looked at me weirdly. In the high table must be the staff. There was a three-legged stool with an old and dirty hat on it and a standing woman dressed in robes holding a scroll of paper. She began calling names and the 11 year-olds sat in the stool on varying lengths until all of them have been called and sat in their respective tables.

I heard my name, my pseudonym more like. "Simmons, Delta." The woman called me, she told me to sit down as she put the hat on me, I felt nervous. I just sat there and waited until a voice spoke in my head.

**AN: I had to edit the bold parts, sorry for that, please leave a review.**


	4. I Wear the Sorting Hat and Go to Class

**AN: Same as always, Bold is Greek._ Bold Italic are lines taken fro the movie._** _Italic words are thoughts. _Normal is normal. I do not own HP or PJO and never will. I own the OC and Plot. **(::) Sorry for some mistakes in the previous chapters. I hope it's understandable. There's is one quote from the OotP Movie. I don't own that too. (::)**

I Wear the Sorting Hat and Go to Class

Helena's POV

I heard the voice. The people seated in the long tables just looked at me.

"_A child of Hecate I see__._" The voice spoke in my mind.

_How did you know?_ I thought. It must have read my mind because it replied.

"_You cannot hide anything from me, even the deepest darkest secret you have, I know._" It spoke gleefully.

I made a thought again. _Will you sort me already?_ Impatience clear in my thought.

"_A demigod who is cunning, sly, with a need to prove yourself, eh?_" It questioned.

"_Though you are brave, you tend to be more cunning. If it were between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Slytherin would outweigh your Gryffindor traits._" It continued.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed, people heard it because the table with green and silver neckties clapped. The other tables applauded but only half-heartedly. I proceeded to the Slytherin table and sat down.

A man with almost-white hair came into the owl-like podium. _Dumbledore._ I thought. He made a welcome speech and welcomed a new teacher.

"_**I also wish to welcome a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll join me in wishing professor good luck. As usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you-**_" He was cut off.

"Hem, hem." A woman wearing pink all over, even more than Barbie did cut off Dumbledore. As the shock of the staff and students, Dumbledore hasn't been interrupted in his speeches in his time as headmaster, not until now. Whispers were heard, but they couldn't be understood. She stood up and began speaking, I didn't even care what she would say. In the middle of her speech, I made a sort of coughing noise, very similar to how she interrupted Dumbledore and she looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry about that Professor Umbridge, I forgot my cough drops in my trunk." I said sarcasm was a bit obvious but she seemed convinced about that and continued to ramble about the Ministry, blah, blah, blah. Some students understood my sarcasm and snickered.

The rest of the feast was uneventful and a prefect, she introduced herself as Gemma Farley, guided the first years to the Dungeons where the common room was after we finished eating. I prayed a lot that Hecate, my mother would forgive me for not sacrificing food for her. The common room was green and silver all over, the couches are green and silver cushions. I went to the room marked Fifth Years, after a lot of squinting. There were several poster beds and there was one with my belongings. I changed into a black 'Fire and Blood' shirt Thalia gave to me last Christmas and my pyjamas. I didn't mind the girls gossiping about boys in the room. I just slept, I'd wake up at twelve to talk to Thalia or Annabeth later.

Draco Malfoy's POV

I went to my room and laid down the bed, I even didn't bother unpacking. I just thought of this week's events.

Ever since a week ago I met this half-breed in the muggle airport when we went to have a meeting with the American Ministry of Magic and visit there. The half-breed had the nerve to be richer than us and ask for our assistance in Diagon Alley, then she stays at the manor and gape at it. Weaselbee then assumed that we were a couple then she retorted about feeling insulted. The mudblood didn't even protest, about her words. I also remembered the time Blinky called her Mistress and not Miss like the visitors that visit the manor. That time when she spoke in a different language with two of her friends. She also mentioned several muggle disabilities that she has. The weird letter that we received in Gringotts. The size of her vault which was larger than ours, which was saying something because we are the richest in the Wizarding World.

All those thought were swimming in my head, until I drifted off to sleep.

Hermione Granger's POV

I stayed in the Gryffindor common room and they laughed about Simmons' interruption in Professor Umbridge's speech.

I started thinking about her, what I observed.

Well, to start off she's a new girl just comes in Hogwarts and she's in Slytherin, she looked afraid when we were eating, I observed. She interrupted Professor Umbridge's speech which, I admit was hilarious. And she looked clever though I noticed she couldn't keep still. I feel like a stalker. I couldn't even judge her yet, I only know her name, Delta Simmons.

I went inside the fifth years' room and thought about today, which was weird. I had a gut feeling that she would change something. I went and sat on my bed to read until Parvati Patil, my roommate started talking.

"Is it true, Hermione?" She asked

"What's true?" I questioned back.

"That the new girl is Draco Malfoy's girlfriend." She answered.

"I don't know." I replied wanting to read my book in peace.

"All I remember was that she felt insulted addressed as his girlfriend." I continued, just to shut them up.

The rest of the night was uneventful, so I slept early not wanting to be late on my first day of class.

Helena's POV

I woke up because I need to reassure myself that mother will still help me in my quest. I went to Dumbledore's office. I told the gargoyle that it's an emergency but it wouldn't budge. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked at the direction and saw Dumbledore.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Simmons?" He questioned.

"Food sacrificing, I don't have a fire to sacrifice my food in." I told him.

"Yes. I forgot about that." He gave me a small pot and when I opened it there was fire.

"Don't worry about being seen, only you can see it, the fire will not be put out and you will not be burned." He continued. "If you ever need me, password is Cockroach Cluster." He then went inside his office and I went back to the Dungeons to sleep. I noticed there was a friendly cat walking. I remember seeing it in the Great Hall. The caretaker's cat, then it ran off to its master, I have overheard conversations in the table earlier about his punishments, so I ran until I reached the Dungeons and uttered the password "Pureblood." The portrait let me in. I went to the bathroom and put a silencing charm and started creating mist and call Annabeth since it was 9 pm and I need to talk to her now before she will disturb me.

"Oh goddess Iris, please accept my offering." I tossed the drachma into the mist and said "Annabeth Chase, Camp Half Blood, Half Blood Hill, Long Island, New York." Annabeth's face came into view. We spoke in English since no one could hear now.

"Hello Annie." I greeted.

"About time you called." She said.

"You wouldn't blame me, there are a lot of students in here, I had to wait for them to sleep." I replied.

"Anything new there?" I asked.

"No, Percy's not here to make trouble." She said jokingly.

"Thalia called me earlier, would you remind her to not call me at twelve, I didn't notice that I would be up early for classes. Also tell Lou I'll call her soon. I'm getting sleepy. And tell Chiron I called." I said.

"Alright. I'll wait for your call and tell Lou and Chiron. Bye." She said.

"Bye Annie." I replied and disconnected the call. I removed the silencing charm and went out of the bathroom. I went to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and I was lucky I woke early; I took a bath, brushed my teeth and changed into my robes. I went out of my room, out of the common room, and sat at the Slytherin table, of course I hadn't forgotten to bring two daggers. _Never hurts to prepare._ I reminded myself. I didn't forget my books seeing as it was a last minute breakfast and I hurried in sacrificing my food as discreetly as possible. I whispered in Greek to help me and I asked forgiveness because I hadn't sacrificed food last night. I was handed a timetable. I was also handed glasses, the staff knew my disability, these glasses would translate the words into Greek. I put it on and I was able to read faster.

Name: Simmons, Delta

Year: 5

Monday

First Period - History of Magic (Ravenclaws and Slytherins)

Second Period (First Half) - Potions (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Second Period (Second Half) – Charms (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Third Period – Herbology (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Fourth Period – Divination (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Fifth Period – Transfiguration (Ravenclaws and Slytherins)

Sixth Period – Astronomy (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Tuesday

Second Period (First Half) – Transfiguration (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Second Period (Second Half) – Divination (Hufflepuffs and Slytherins)

Third Period – Charms (Ravenclaws and Slytherins)

Fourth Period – Potions (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Fifth Period – Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Sixth Period – Herbology (Hufflepuffs and Slytherins)

Wednesday

Second Period (First Half) – Potions (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Second Period (Second Half) – Transfiguration (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Third Period – Herbology (Hufflepuffs and Slytherins)

Fourth Period – Charms (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Fifth Period – Divination (Gryffindors and Slyhterins)

Sixth Period – Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Evening Period – Astronomy (Ravenclaws and Slytherins)

Thursday

First Period – History of Magic (Hufflepuffs and Slytherins)

Second Period (First Half) – Charms (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Third Period – Divination (Ravenclaws and Slytherins)

Fourth Period – Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Fifth Period – Transfiguration (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Sixth Period – Divination (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Friday

Second Period (First Half) – Potions (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Second Period (Second Half) – Herbology (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Third Period – Charms (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Fourth Period – Charms (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Fifth Period – Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Sixth Period – Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

Evening Period – Astronomy (Gryffindors and Slytherins)

"Friday with the Gryffindors? What a way to end schooldays. They're really pushing house unity. It's going to be torturous." Draco Malfoy said. We fifth years went together to get to the first period. A ghostly looking professor rambled about giant wars which I could tell you was definitely boring, I feel that I should sleep now, seeing as no one was listening except for the Granger girl. With that, all I did was doodle on my spare paper. The period was over, no more ramblings of giant wars for now the next period was Potions. There was a man with dark hair and pale skin. I knew that in my gut this man is not to anger, so I paid attention.


	5. Monday

**AN: Greek is Bold.** _Italics are thoughts. _Normal script is normal. I don't own PJO or HP. Please leave a review thanks.** Zenaida, Delphina, and Octaviana were just names I created for Trelawney's mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother. The myth of Apollo and Cassandra is true though. This isn't Draco/OC I'd never. Dramione Forever. This is also not Harry's twin sister. Everything will make sense in the later chapters. (::)**

Monday

Helena's POV

"I am Professor Snape, your Potions professor." He looked at all of us then looked at me.

"Ms. Simmons, please tell me what is Moonstone." He stated the question.

I racked my brain and at the corner of my eye I saw the Granger girl raising her hand and calling, the professor ignored her, and docking points, giving me the chance to prove myself.

"Moonstone is also known as the wishing stone. It is a gemstone of medium value. They are milky in colour and shine brightly. They can be used in several types of potions such as the Draught of Peace and different types of love potions." I answered.

"3 points to Slytherin." He said.

He continued to tell about Moonstone and told us to make a Draught of Peace. Partnering us with the Gryffindors, I got Potter. Potter told me we should be civil for the sake of the potion. I don't really know Potter so I agreed. He did much of the work, I just chopped the ingredients because he probably didn't trust me. We were the second one to finish after Draco and Granger, they seemed to be in a sour mood. The potion was successful and Slytherin was getting points for that. Professor Snape gave us homework. We Slytherins proceeded to the Charms classroom where a small Professor stood on top of a stack of books. He introduced himself as Professor Flitwick to me. He began discussing about Summoning Charms. I had to restrain myself from moving too much. ADHD does that.

"Say Accio, and the object you want to summon." He said.

"Remember, swish and flick." He continued.

People began saying 'Accio' with the object they want to summon. Some only made the object roll as if they were rolling eyes at them, though they had none. I tried to do it a few times and almost lost hope, I gave myself one more chance.

"Accio my umbrella." I demanded as I did swishing and flicking motions with my wand. Professor Flitwick reminded us to say it loud and clear. I was able to see a small green umbrella coming towards me, on instinct I caught it.

"Miss Granger, Miss Simmons, Mister Potter, and Mister Malfoy got it. Five points to Slytherin and five points to Gryffindor." He stated. I didn't notice that Potter, Granger and Draco got it. I didn't see them as I was busy working on my own. Some people had their attempt at it, they were able to summon their things but some just got it wrong. After a quarter of an hour and some homework later, we were dismissed. We headed to the Greenhouse for Herbology. I wondered what we would be learning about. I just kept thinking about that until we settled in our respective places.

The Professor introduced herself as Professor Sprout. She took a plant pot and inside was something that looked like a Venus Fly Trap, only difference is that this one was looked magical. It was moving all around trying to get its prey, which was moving around. It senses its prey. I concluded. Professor Sprout discussed about the plant. She gave us homework about the muggle version of the plant and its properties.

The last period before lunch was Divination. I was nervous, what if she speaks random prophecies and stuff? So naturally my OCD began acting up again until the rest of the time we went up. I went up with Pansy and we started talking about the Venus Fly Trap in the muggle world. I told her that it doesn't move and only gets its prey when they land on the leaf which consumes them. The Divination classroom smelled like someone poured a bucket of perfume over the whole room, or probably bathed the room with perfume paint. _If that was a product._ I thought. I sat with Pansy and Draco. A woman who looked like she was a fake fortune teller, sat in the desk in front with a crystal ball. My nervousness already went away as well as my OCD. Only problem is that ADHD never sleeps.

She began telling us about dream interpretations. Ha! My dreams mean what they are. No need to listen to that. I laughed loudly.

"Prophecies?" I snorted.

"Yes." She said. I was of course confused because only the spirit able to do that was Delphi.

"No, that isn't possible." I told her.

"I have the inner eye." She stated.

"No. You don't." I said.

Suddenly a memory came to me, one of Apollo cabin's stories, I didn't know how that would be of significance. It didn't make sense, until about a few minutes, I remember a woman who didn't want to sleep with Apollo so, Apollo was so angry that he cursed her, to be able to see the future but no one would ever believe her. Her name was Cassandra. I stood up and went to her desk.

"What is your full name, Professor?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Sybill Trelawney." She answered, looking confused.

"Your mother's full name, Professor?" I asked again.

"Zenaida Trelawney." She replied, looking as confused as ever. The Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't understand.

"Grandmother's name, Professor?" I continued.

"Delphina Trelawney. I do not see where this is going." She answered.

"Two more questions, Professor. Great- Grandmother's name and Great-great-Grandmother's name. " I retorted.

"Octaviana Trelawney." She said.

"Cassandra Trelawney." She continued. _Oh gods!_ I screamed in my head. I paled._ She's the great-great-granddaughter of the princess of Troy. Which she is royalty, and well if she's disrespected, that'd be bad. Really really bad._

"Thank you, Professor." I said and went back to my seat. She continued to tell us about the meaning of our dreams. I didn't even get dreams for the past week, except the snake dream and the 'pranking with the Stolls' dream which would not be threat. I would probably listen to this because demigod dreams are visions and regular dreams are, well nice because they're good fun and I didn't know what they mean. Professor Trelawney went near Potter and as what they said in whispers, she's predicting his death again. _Yup he's like Percy._ I thought.

The time was sure ticking fast because a few minutes later, it was lunchtime and we walked towards the great hall which was tiring because the Divination classroom was in the seventh floor. When we arrived in the Slytherin table, I sacrificed my food and proceeded to eat my food slowly as the Slytherins ate. If I ate too fast they'd think I'm some kind of savage. I couldn't risk that. So after that some of them began engaging in a conversation.

"Quidditch Try - Outs on Saturday, slots available are two chasers, two beaters. If you want to try out, write your name on the Try – Outs sheet in the Slytherin common room." Someone announced. I remembered that I bought a Nimbus 2000 for myself. I would go to the try – outs on Saturday for the chaser position.

After lunch, next period was Transfiguration. The professor was Professor Mcgonagall as she introduced herself. She looked strict and stern and probably a woman you'd never want to disappoint, her appearance was enough to prove that she is like that.

"Transfiguration is a particularly difficult subject in your OWLs. I will be teaching you Vanishing Spells and Inanimatus Conjurus, which is a very complicated spell to master." She stated as she looked at everybody in the room.

"Well then, with that, we shall proceed." She continued. She began talking about the spells to master which was definitely complicated. She told us to practice a vanishing spell called 'Evanesco'. I had to do a lot of attempts to work with my wand, it wouldn't do, so I had to do the alternative. I casted the spell loudly, holding my wand but not moving it, so I looked as if I was using my wand but actually using my regular skills. You do know that Hecate's children could really cast magic without a wand.

"Evanesco." I said softly, unlike the Summoning charm in Professor Flitwick's class which you had to demand for the object to come to you. It failed, again. I tried using my wand. I tried once, twice thrice, and a few more times until I mastered it, it only managed to move but never vanish.

"Evanesco!" I said louder than the previous ones I tried casting before, miraculously, it worked. I was the third successful person, to cast it. The first one was Granger, next was someone, probably in Gryffindor, I didn't know who.

"Three points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Professor Mcgonagall said. She began giving us homework, which I thought was too fast but actually, we spent a lot of time to master the spell. After all of that, we had to wait for night time for Astronomy. We proceeded to the Dungeons to go to the Slytherin common room, where I decided to do my homework early so I would never bother with them again. I headed to the library after my detour to the common room to dump the rest of my stuff and bring the books about my homework and of course my parchment, inkwells and my quill. The rest of the Slytherins looked tired, and I was the only one who wanted to do my homework because if I leave it for too long, I might forget about it. I just hate prolonging homework.

After a lot of researching, my eyes were almost watery because of my glasses which were really helpful to me during classes. I allowed myself to rest my eyes and just stay there for a while. The rest of my homework went smoothly. A good two hours of continuous homework later, I emerged from the library looking worn out, and dead tired, then I had to run because I would be late for dinner. When I arrived, I was panting and overall sweaty.

"Where have you been? We'd head to dinner together." Pansy said.

"Library. Homework." I told her between pants.

"Well you should get changed, and I'll wait for you." She told me.

I ended up taking a bath because I needed to cool myself off. I changed into clean robes took my fire pot and headed out to the great hall with Pansy. I sacrificed my food, prayed, and started eating. When Pansy and I finished, we went back to the common room to get our books and stuff. Pansy, me and the rest of the Slytherin fifth years went up to the Astronomy tower where we'll have our classes.

Astronomy wasn't as difficult as the other subjects thought, stargazing and knowing the names of the celestial bodies, only my problem was I had difficulty with my spelling seeing as I was dyslexic. The rest of the class was just good because no one had the energy to argue with each other. Astronomy was done and we emerged from the tower, homework- free. It was a long time before we reached the Dungeons. When we did, I did my nightly- ritual. Then after a lot other things, I went to sleep and curled under the covers.


	6. That Tuesday

**AN: Bold is Greek. _B__old Italic are lines taken from the_**_ **movie.** Italic are thoughts. _Normal is normal. I don't own anything, except the plot and the OC. Please leave a review. **(::)**

That Tuesday

Helena's POV

Did I tell you how much I homework? Nope, all I said was that I hate prolonging it. I'm pretty lazy unless, it's like a life or death situation or a pass or fail situation. Since yesterday, the Gryffindors from Divination class had given me weird looks. That was because of the fact that I probably asked an irrelevant question about Professor Trelawney's family tree. I woke up this morning from a demigod dream. I just hate it so much, you start feeling panicky and your hands get clammy, that feeling is too much. I did pretty much the same thing in getting ready in the morning, with weapons and all things I need for class. I also didn't forget my glasses.

My dream was the people knew my identity and my heritage and the made me feel so wrong about myself. They gave me pure looks of hatred and disgust, even Professor Umbridge would've killed me. My mother mentioned three curses, with a wand, it would be deadly. The Unforgivable Curses. They were the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and lastly the Killing Curse. Suspiciously, it sounded like the magic illusions when they'd get bunnies in the mortal world, Abracadabra. I almost laughed then realized it could kill you in seconds. The Transfiguration class was first after our free period, with Gryffindors again. The rest of the class was just about theory, but then it was a pass or fail situation so I listened.

Next class was Divination with Hufflepuffs._ Are the puffy?_ I just laughed at the thought. The tower was far, from the Dungeons to the seventh floor's tower. Exhausting. I said to myself. Divination was just boring, predicting the future through tea cups? Not really interested.

After Divination, Charms was next, with Ravenclaws, the smart ones. They were practically sitting at the front listening intently and with great interest. Professor Flitwick probably tried to teach again the Summoning Charm, maybe the Ravenclaws will be having their first Charms class today, Professor Flitwick just let us write an essay. I did it very fast because, I wanted to get some shut eye because I was worried about my current dream and I was stressed, homework and all.

Potions was interesting, aside from the fact that the Weasley kid kept glaring daggers at me. I glared back, I remembered the time Nico di Angelo taught me do a death glare once. I tried to remember the steps. Yes, there are steps to do a very scary looking glare. I had to focus all my annoyance to the Weasley kid and release all my anger through my eyes. I just did, he actually looked away and continues to do his business, or else Professor Snape would be '10 points from Gryffindor for not listening'. So we wrote an essay about the properties of Moonstone, saved, because we had been dismissed just as we were going to start making the essay. Though he gave us that essay for homework.

Lunch, with my little pot of fire, I put my food into the pot and started praying that mother would still guide me. The smoke from the food drifted away. I ate faster because I was excited maybe because of its intimidating name, Defense Against the Dark Arts, I went to the classroom with Pansy, Blaise and Draco, they sat at one of the back rows, I followed them and went in one the back rows beside Pansy. Some of the Gryffindors were fooling around with some kind paper bird. Professor Umbridge made the paper burst into flames as we looked behind.

"Good afternoon, children." She greeted as she walked forward.

"_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O-W-Ls or commonly known as OWLs."**_ She continued as she waved her wand towards the board. The chalk wrote in fancy cursive which would have murdered my eyes if it weren't for my glasses.

"_**Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so, the consequences may be severe."**_ She continued.

She levitated some books and passed it us. She spoke again "_**Your previous instruction of this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you'll be thankful to know from now on you'll be following a carefully-structured Ministry – approved course of Defensive Magic.**_" She talked again, she sounded so fake, even plastics didn't sound like that. She must've really worshipped the Ministry judging by her words and all. I started listening, trying to keep still. ADHD is bothering me again, more than it should have.

"_**Yes?**_" She asked as Hermione Granger raised her hand.

"_**There's something in here about using Defensive Spells.**_" Hermione Granger said.

"_**Using spells?**_" Professor Umbridge laughed. _**"Like I'd imagine I would need to use spells in my classroom.**_" The class looked at her like she was crazy or something.

"_**We're not gonna use magic?**_" Weasley questioned this time.

"_**You'll be learning about Defensive Spells in a secure, risk – free way.**_" She answered.

"_**What use is that if we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk – free**_." Potter defended.

"_**Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class.**_" She demanded, while she paced back and forth.

_"**It**** is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all **__**about.**_" She continued.

"_**And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?**_" He retorted.

"_**There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?**_" She replied.

"_**Oh, I don't know maybe Lord Voldemort?**_" Potter countered sarcastically. The others started speaking in whispers. The class became tense.

"_**Now let me make this quite plain, you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.**_" She emphasized the last word.

"**_It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought-_**" He was cut off by Professor Umbridge.

"_**Detention Mister Potter."**_ She cut him as she paced the classroom.

"_**So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord.**_" He argued.

"_**Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident-**_" She commented.

"_**It was murder, Voldemort killed him! You must know that!**_" He replied quickly.

"_**Enough!**_" Professor Umbridge screamed.

"_**Enough.**_" She said again, softly.

"_**See me later Mister Potter. My office.**_" She continued, speaking in a whisper. She giggled. I began to speak, this was not what I signed up for.

"I didn't come here to learn about theory, Professor." I said.

"I don't care about what you came to learn about." She said.

"But this isn't what the curriculum should be!" I insisted.

"The Ministry has made this curriculum official, Miss…" She stopped.

"Simmons, Professor. This isn't some kind of muggle class. We're supposed to be learning about magic." I stated.

"I know this isn't a muggle class, Miss Simmons but this has been a Ministry - approved curriculum. Your argument is no longer valid." She clearly wanted to dismiss me but I continued.

"It still is, to repeat Potter's question, I'm sure there are many more evil people lurking in the Wizarding World aside from the Dark Lord." I refused to say his name because they might think I'm some kind of show-off.

"Whatever are you trying to prove here Miss Simmons?" She asked.

"That we need to learn Defensive Magic for us to live in a life or death situation." I answered.

"Why would you be in a dangerous situation Miss Simmons?" She pressed.

"Maybe a few Cyclops chasing after you, haunting you with your sister's voice." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"Nothing, Professor." I told her.

"Well see, nothing's out to hurt you." She talked to us as if we were in primary school.

"It never hurt to prepare." I retorted, almost shouting.

"I don't see why you should be preparing." She said sweetly._ Fake._ I thought.

"That is why I said, it never hurt to prepare." I replied.

"Enough with this, detention with Mister Potter, Miss Simmons." She looked like she was shaking from anger.

Herbology was good, we just handed our homework and discussed. I was nervous about detention though. I went to my room, did my homework in the library, sacrificed and ate my dinner. I proceeded to Professor Umbridge's office. Potter was already near the door, and he knocked. Professor Umbridge told us to come in, greeted us and told us to sit down. My OCD began acting up, perhaps because of I was thinking of the punishment I was about to receive.

"You're going to write some lines for me Mister Potter, Miss Simmons." She said, Potter looked at his bag and began searching for his quill.

"_**No, not with your quill Mister Potter, we're going to be using a rather special one of mine.**_" She said and stood up handing us both of her 'special quills'.

"_**Now, I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'.**_" She told Potter.

"As for you, Miss Simmons, I want you to write 'I must not talk back'."

"_**How many times?**_" I heard Potter say.

"_**Well let's say, for as long as it takes for the message to sink in.**_" She replied, I felt confused but I followed.

"**_You haven't-_**"

"There's no ink, how am I supposed to write, Professor?" I asked, Potter was going to say something similar but I beat him to it.

"**_Oh, you won't need any ink._**" Was all she replied. Once she said that, I started writing, wanting to get over this as soon as possible. After writing the second half of the second line, I began to feel that some of my blood was being drawn away, as if used for ink or something. I didn't realize it until I took a break and saw my hand bleeding and forming letters. Potter also looked as if he was in pain. I thought. I continued. I saw 'I must not talk back' written there in the back of my left hand. It was bleeding more.

Professor Umbridge went forward and looked at Potter as he was gasping.

"_**Yes?**_" She whispered.

"_**Nothing.**_" I heard him reply.

"_**That's right, because you know deep down, you deserved to be punished, don't you Mister Potter. Go on.**_" She told him.

"Ouch!" I winced. She looked at me.

"The message sank in, Miss Simmons?" She asked.

"I'm bleeding, is this how I should be punished?" I countered.

"Yes. You may go." She replied.

That was actually painful. I did my night – ritual and avoided making conversation with the Slytherins. I was also tired and worn out, so I went to bed early and had no dreams that night I slept. I haven't Iris Messaged Thalia, Annabeth, or Lou. I would do that tomorrow. Thankfully there was little homework that day so I finished my homework in the library that night before detention.


	7. Creatures Great

**AN: This was the longest chapter so far, this gets a little interaction with Helena's powers, there are other surprises. I own the plot and OC only. I do not own HP or PJO, J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do. Dramione interaction in the next chapters. (::) If Hagrid's way of speaking is wrong, feel free to correct me. There are no Greek conversations here, only **_Italic, are thoughts._

Creatures… Great

Helena's POV

First period was free, seeing as I wasn't taking classes such as Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, or Muggle Studies. That would be too much of my ADHD self to handle. This morning, I woke up from a nice sleep, got ready, and took my book bag with all my necessities, including my pot of fire and two daggers hidden in my robes, it is always important to bring weapons because, you'd be ready to kick some monster butt. I also wore my glasses.

Wednesday, I had Potions in the First Half of the Second Period, and handed over my homework. Professor Snape said he checked our potions from last Monday, unfortunately and fortunately, there were only three pairs who succeeded, Draco and Granger, Potter and I and Blaise and that Brown girl from Gryffindor.

Transfiguration was difficult, we were tasked to do magic, one by one. I was one of the last ones seeing as Professor Mcgonagall called by alphabet. Granger was the first one to get it right. Next to her was another girl from Gryffindor. Some guy with the surname Finnigan, then Potter. I was the only girl in Slytherin to transfigure a dinner plate to a mushroom, Draco and Blaise followed. _Four Gryffindors and three Slytherins, unfair._ I frowned. Professor Mcgonagall dismissed us after asking for a 2 and a half foot essay about the instructions to transfigure a dinner plate to a mushroom.

Herbology was good; Professor Sprout introduced a new plant, the Poison Ivy, the magical counterpart, though. It swatted the post that it grew from. It looked deadlier than the still ones. This one was going to make you itch all over even if you avoid it, it'd chase you. Well, not really. I sighed in my head. We had to wear gloves and pour a potion to keep it still. Of course I'm not Katie Gardner or her sister Miranda, they could have controlled this plant faster.

Charms was next, we emerged from the greenhouse feeling exhausted, it was too quick in avoiding the potion, so we had to chase it, all while avoiding the itchy plant. So yeah, that sums up all of it. Charms class was with the Gryffindors, ugh. Not that I hate them, they're the ones who judge me by the house not by my actions. So that was bad, they probably made my reputation at their house the most stuck up Slytherin. Since Blaise and I were walking together from the greenhouse, Pansy and Draco were prefects so they helped the first years to their classrooms. When we were inside the classroom, we sat down. Pansy and Draco were already by the doorway, and sat beside us. This was to be test today, all of us one by one to practice the Summoning Charm in front. I was at the last one of the girls because of the letter S in my last name, seeing as Professor Flitwick called by alphabet after he told us he'd only give us three trials to save time.

When it was Granger was up, she was able to get it at the first try, seemed she was the stuck up on all of her subjects.

_Perhaps she'd be my sister or something, we were similar, too, or at least similar when I was at camp. Complete random thinking time._ I smiled while putting my hand over my mouth at the thought.

When I was up after some other girls from Gryffindor and Slytherin, I was at the front of the desk of Professor Flitwick he just told me to do it last Monday. I did it on the first try sort of, the first one was pronounced wrong and I wasn't waving my wand. I felt like I dozed off, ADHD again.

"Accio Nimbus 2000!" I demanded. The broomstick came over to me, people looked at me as if they had Déjà vu. I rode it sideways seeing as I was wearing a skirt. So I flew, to mine and the others' surprise, Professor Flitwick didn't mind. Instead, he continued with the boys. Uh-oh, they also summoned their brooms and flew, at this, Professor Flitwick was amused, so he let us out early and didn't give any homework. So with our brooms we flew straight to the pitch, I had to go slow because of my skirt but my hair will be alright because it's short. So when I was at the pitch a lot of boys were there, not that I'm interested or anything. I'm not from the Aphrodite cabin or anything so yeah.

"Hey Delta, wanna play Quidditch? You'll be a chaser." Blaise said. At this I smiled.

"All you have to do is chase the quaffle, and pass it to your keeper." He continued.

"Sure." Was my short reply. Somewhere along the hoops I went nearer, and heard Draco and Potter talking.

"Oi! Gryffindors vs. Slytherins!" Draco said.

"Bring it on, Malfoy!" Potter commented.

"We'll win this, Potter!" He replied smirking.

We began by passing the quaffle thing, some other Slytherin passed it to me, I threw it at the person near the hoops who was wearing a green and silver tie. He was able to catch it. You must be asking how I was able to ride the broomstick as if I rode it all the time. I practiced with Porkpie, the Pegasus. Porkpie is a permanent resident of Camp Half Blood who spends his time in the world of mortals stealing doughnuts from minimarts, pastry stores, and teashops with Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack and Guido too. He usually likes me, Lou and some others' company, mainly mine, though I don't speak horse, I'm an Animal Charmer, only to feel their emotions.

Suddenly, I noticed the quaffle whizzed by my right, it snapped me out my reverie. On instinct I chased after it not caring about my skirt and successfully caught it, passed it to the one who passed it tome earlier he passed it to another guy who threw it to the keeper.

After a few passes, and the snitch was caught by Draco, we were hungry. I flew by the Charms classroom to collect my stuff like the others. Since I brought my pot of fire in my bag, it was charmed to burn only food, I proceeded to the great hall to eat, Care of Magical Creatures was next after Divination, I was excited and nervous. I sacrificed my food secretly and ate.

Divination was downright boring. There wasn't anything to do. Professor Trelawney kept predicting Potter's death. Because of my boredom, I slept. Professor Trelawney didn't give us any homework though.

Excited, to see the creatures of the Wizarding World, nervous because they might be monsters or the ones that go near to Animal Charmers like me, because my bag was heavy, I made a detour with Pansy to the Common Room and dumped my stuff there. I packed only my Care of Magical Creatures book, something to write on and write with. I never took of my glasses.

I went with Draco this time. But my OCD decided to pay me a visit.

The trip to the forest was silent. I felt homesick then, began thinking about Lou, the Stolls and their pranks, the Ares kids, the Aphrodite girls even if they're boy – crazy, if they saw Draco they'd be slobbering all over. I had to admit he is cute, but no, I don't like him that way. We reached the forest where I saw, several winged creatures.

"I'm Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor." He introduced himself to me and he was friendly too.

"Today yeh'll be learnin' 'bout Pegasi. This one righ' 'ere is called Feathers." He said while making gestures with his hand to a brown Pegasus.

"This one is Midnight." He said as he did the gesture to Midnight, it looked like Blackjack only difference was that it had greyish feathers at the end of its wings.

"This one jus righ' 'ere is Sparky." He continued as he patted the nearest Pegasus that had a whitish-greyish fur.

"The other three are Blackjack, Guido –" He said while motioning to the three I recognized. Blackjack, Guido and Porkpie were here!

"Porkpie?" I blurted out, accidentally.

"What? Professor Hagrid asked.

"Hahaha, lucky guess?" I told him, my laugh earlier was nervous. OCD acted up again. Porkpie neighed. _Oh gods! He recognized me! This is bad! Really bad!_ I screamed in my head.

Porkpie came nearer to me and in response; I patted his mane, unconsciously. I didn't remember why but I did it. The others patted their heads and well, got bad responses from the Pagasi. Professor Hagrid told us not to.

"Don' pat 'em on the 'ead, yeh're gonna make 'em feel like dogs." He said. He began talking about the Pegasi characteristics.

The class followed his advice.

"We'll we ride them?" I asked, Porkpie neighed again, he was excited.

"Yeh're gonna be ridin' them, jus yeh wait." He said smiling, he was excited too.

"I'll be takin' three Slytherins an' three Gryffindors." He continued.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione yeh be takin' Midnight, Feathers and Sparky." He ordered, the three of them proceeded to the said Pegasi.

"Simmons, Parkinson, an' Malfoy yeh're gonna be ridin' Blackjack, Porkpie, an' Guido." He said, not as warm as the other three, the three of us mainly I was first, excited because, finally a piece of home was here. I rode Blackjack, Pansy tried to ride Porkpie but failed, Professor Hagrid assisted her. Draco rode Guido successfully. Potter, Weasley and Granger were already seated. We were also seated already.

"On the count of three. One, Two, an' Three." But by the time 'Three' was mentioned I was already flying. I flew around the forest._ Sometimes I could show off._ I laughed.

"Good, but I told yeh on three." Professor Hagrid said as I landed.

"Sorry, Professor." I told him, still on Blackjack's back.

"S'alright. Five points teh Slytherin fer bein' the firs' teh fly it." He continued, he seemed forced to say it though. I smiled.

"Can I fly again?" I asked eagerly I probably looked like a six year old seeing a big toy store or something.

"Don't go tha' far from 'ere, though." He answered.

I did fly, the Gryffindors and some Slytherins looked awed. Granger looked as if she was fuming. Weasley glared at me when he saw me looking at Granger. I frowned. Draco smirked and Pansy smiled. They were happy; we got the tables turned, because Gryffindors were always favoured in subjects like this as Pansy told me the other day. I smiled this time. I set off again this time I was talking to Blackjack like you'd be talking to a dog.

"How did you recognize me?" I asked, obviously I wouldn't get any answer from him. _Oratorical questions._ I thought.

"Delta!" Pansy called.

"What?" I asked turning around, I saw that she was flying well.

"Draco? How are you doing there?" I asked.

"Fine, just getting used to it, it's like riding a broomstick." He answered.

The rest of the period went well, Professor Hagrid though, gave us homework.

Since there was an Astronomy period tonight, I headed to the library and began to do homework which was short. I took of my glasses. I walked to the Dungeons and straight to the fifth year room. I took a bath there and changed into clean robes and wore my glasses. After about an hour, Blaise and I went to the Astronomy tower with telescopes quills and parchments, Professor Sinistra as I remembered then began to discuss about the planets and stuff, there was homework though, which was short too. With the period over, we went back to the common room then headed to our room, I did my night routine, had a little conversation with Lou and slept soundly.

**AN: Please leave a review. (::) Sorry for the mistake. (::) Also, I'd like to thank my Guest reviewer, whoever you are thank you! :)**


	8. Snippets and Letters

**AN:** _Italics are thoughts, letters and books from the library._ **I don't own anything except the OC and Plot. Please leave a** **review! (::) **

Snippets and Threats

Helena's POV

That previous night I slept well, no demigod dreams for the past week. Which was weird, this made me suspicious. I can't seem to think well. Today was Thursday. When I proceeded to the great hall for lunch; I sat down, an owl came to me. I read it well, it was in English and I was wearing my glasses.

_Helena,_

_Join me; we can destroy the gods, Helena. Then we can be invincible, we'll have power. We can do anything we want, Helena. Lord Kronos is rising. Then you'll be rewarded._

_Alabaster_

_This was bad._ I paled, as white as paper. _What if someone reads this? I couldn't drop it on the pot to burn it now can I?_ I crumpled it and slipped it into my pocket, trying to forget about it. I sacrificed my food, prayed that mother will help with this; and began eating, the food tasted good but with my current situation, it was not important, I proceeded to my next classroom, Transfiguration, I was not in the mood to do classes at all but I had to.

"Miss Simmons?" Professor McGonagall questioned. I was feeling tired and stressed all because of that letter.

"Yes, Professor?" I queried.

"Are you having a headache? You can go to Madam Pomfrey if you need a potion. Since you aren't used to the places here, you can go with Mister Malfoy. Come back when you feel better." She stated and gave me a piece of paper; she told me it was an excuse slip. The Gryffindors looked at me with shock etched on their faces as if they weren't treated that way.

"Th- thank you, Professor." I stammered, feeling thankful, maybe Professor Dumbledore told her about my heritage. Draco walked to me and we began walking to the infirmary as I remembered from camp. We began talking.

"Better this than bloody Gryffindors." Draco said.

"They looked like they'd murder me or something." I commented. We laughed.

"What's a death eater?" I asked, after a few moments.

"They're followers of the Dark Lord." He answered.

"Can't you say his name?" I asked again.

"No." He replied.

"Why?" I countered.

"Simply, because I can't." He answered.

"Why do they fear him?" I questioned.

"He killed many muggles, totured them for fun." He answered after a few moments.

As if on cue, an owl dropped a letter to me. I read it, it was in English._ Oh no! Draco was there! He'd read it._ I paled.

_Helena,_

_I said it before, I'll say it again. Join me; we'll have all the power we want. He'll reward you. Lord Kronos will reward you. The rest of us get what we want._

_Alabaster_

I tore the piece of paper. I tore it again and again, until nothing could be read anymore. I sniffed._ He really wanted me to be the bad guy, the traitor, the one who'd disappoint the gods, huh?_ I thought. I couldn't hold it anymore, I cried a bit, since we continued walking throughout even during the letter was read. We arrived to the infirmary, but they called it hospital wing as I read from the sign by the door.

"What's the problem, dear?" A stern woman came into view.

"Headache." I replied.

"She's got an excuse slip." Draco replied. I handed it to her.

"You're the new student, yes." She muttered.

"Stay here, I'll get your special medicine." She continued. She walked to the shelves and got a tiny square of ambrosia with a little vial of nectar and a glass of water, she handed them to me. I ate the ambrosia which tasted like dad's chicken soup, the one he used to let me and my sister eat when it was cold. I finished half the vial of nectar and tasted chocolate milkshakes, which dad was also the one who used to make for us when it was summer, before we went to camp. I sniffed again, feeling more homesick than ever. Though I felt better physically, I was still in a very bad mood, which plagued me a lot. I drank the glass of water. We went back to the Transfiguration classroom.

"- and that is how you properly transfigure a dinner plate into a mushroom." Professor McGonagall finished her lecture.

"Feeling better I suppose, Miss Simmons?" She continued and looked at me.

"Yes, Professor." I smiled.

"Now, you'll be having no homework since your essay is due Monday. Off you go." She stated.

We left the classroom and the four of us, Draco, Blaise and Pansy proceeded to the Divination tower. Professor Trelawney began discussing about dreams and what they mean. By the end of the period, something strange happened. Her eyes turned green, so green. She stuttered words, green mist coming out from her mouth._ The Spirit of Delphi is possessing her!_

"A-a ha-half b-blood of t-the e- eldest gods-"Then she went back to normal. The class was tense, no one saw this coming, not even me. I paled. I remembered Annabeth when she said something about the great prophecy. She also told me she began getting nightmares worse than the last.

When the Gryffindors and we Slytherins went out, the rest of the group broke into whispers. OCD acted again. I was feeling worse than ever.

"What was that letter? The one you tore to pieces." Draco asked.

"Oh, that? It was just some prank from someone I don't know." I lied. My OCD was still there, it was a sign of nervousness. I laughed nervously.

"What was in it anyway?" Pansy asked as we began walking.

Another owl came to me. It was in English again, from the traitor. So you must be asking who he is. Alabaster C. Torrington is my half - brother. He is currently supporting the evil side, he is selfish of course. He wanted everything for himself. Heck, he's currently forcing me to join Kronos' army.

_Helena,_

_This is the last time, I will tell you, the dark side is winning, join me. Your hero, Perseus Jackson is going to die. The dark side will win, I will get power. Lord Kronos will reward me._

_Alabaster_

I screamed, ran to the Dungeons, without another word.

Draco Malfoy's POV

Delta left without another word. There was a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. It fell from her pocket. Knowing that Filch will put any of us in detention for the trash, I picked it up. I read it.

_Helena,_

_Join me; we can destroy the gods, Helena. Then we can be invincible, we'll have power. We can do anything we want, Helena. Lord Kronos is rising. Then you'll be rewarded._

_Alabaster_

_Who was Helena? Alabaster? Kronos, from muggle myths? More importantly, how was this in Delta's pocket?_ I was curious, I headed toward the library.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"Library, need to read a book." I answered, technically, I was telling the truth. I began walking to the library. I searched the M section, Myths. I got out a dusty book which read, Mythology: The Greeks, Romans, the Creatures. I began flipping the pages. I saw Kronos.

_'Kronos was the titan of time. He ate his children, the Olympians, but Zeus, god of the sky was unharmed, instead, he was fed a large rock by his wife, Rhea, another titan. He was also tricked to disgorge his other children, when he was fed a mixture of mustard and wine.'_

"Where is the myths book?" I heard someone mutter, it was a girl.

"Looking for this?" I told her.

"Oh, thanks- "She let it hang.

"Malfoy?!" She hissed, it was Granger.

"I gave it to you, trust me, no hexes on it." I retorted.

"Why are you reading this anyway?" She questioned.

"Is it wrong to read it?" I countered, smirking.

"No,-"She answered, sighed exasperated, picked it up from the table.

"What's this?" She questioned suspiciously, while reading it.

Hermione Granger's POV

I read the paper, it was strange. _I was shocked, really, death threats from myths?_

"What's this, Malfoy, a joke?" I asked.

"I don't know, Granger, I just found it on the floor." He answered.

_Helena,_

_Join me; we can destroy the gods, Helena. Then we can be invincible, we'll have power. We can do anything we want, Helena. Lord Kronos is rising. Then you'll be rewarded._

_Alabaster_

_Helena? It rings a bell._ I thought. I blacked out almost immediately. Suddenly, a memory was there, it was vague, and blurry.

I was in at the top of a hill, there were several buildings. The one that caught my eye was the three – story farmhouse, it was beautiful, but then there was green mist from the attic. It faded.

Draco Malfoy's POV

Granger was unconscious. Potty and Weaselbee might blame me. I carried her and put her over my shoulder. I proceeded to the hospital wing. I had to walk faster, to prevent the passers-by see who I was carrying.

"Another problem?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"She was just unconscious when I found her." I lied.

"Wait here, I'll get the medicine." She replied, no hint of suspicion whatsoever.

She came back with a small vial. Not a pepper – up potion either. The same one Simmons was asked to drink. She poured it into Granger's mouth, with that, she was awake.

"What? Where am I?" She questioned panicked.

"Lay down dear, you need rest. Thank you Mister Malfoy, you may go." She ordered.

Helena's POV

I was in the Dungeons, I sat at the middle of the common room. I was stressed,_ Alabaster really wanted me to join huh? How about no._ I wrote him a letter. I read it.

_Alabaster,_

_How nice of you to talk to me. How are you? Let me tell you, how about no. I will not reply to you again._

_Helena_

I used my real name; I will get this to the owls later.

"Delta?" I heard someone.

"What?" I replied.

"The letter, this is yours." He answered and handed me a letter. I read it._ It was the first letter._ I paled.

"H-how d-did y-y-you get this?" I stammered.

"It fell from your pocket." He told me.

"Oh gods. You have to swear." I muttered.

"What?" He questioned.

"You have to swear. You have to swear on River Styx." I replied louder.

"River Styx?" He asked.

"Yes. All you have to do is say, 'I swear on River Styx not to tell anyone about the letter'. Alright?" I answered.

"I swear on River Styx not to tell anyone about the letter." He hesitantly replied. Thunder rumbled.

"It's done, keep your word for it. You don't want something terrible to happen to you." I told him.

After a few minutes, Pansy and Blaise arrived.

"Draco, we were looking for you in the library!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Delta, are you alright?" Blaise asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"What was in the letter anyway?" Blaise casually questioned.

"Nothing really. Silly prank." I answered, laughing to convince them. Though I seemed to convince myself only.

"Right, it's almost Saturday, are you going to sign - up for the chaser postion?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. I didn't buy that broom for nothing." I smiled, feeling a bit better.

"It's almost supper, let's go." Pansy told us.

"Wait for me; I have to get something from my room." I replied.

I went to my room and got my pot of fire and walked with them. I sacrificed my food and ate.

That night, we continued to talk about everything that has happened. After all this and that I went to sleep, feeling uneasy.

**AN: Alabaster is in The Son of Magic, The Demigod Diaries. In case you didn't know. Please leave a review! (::)**


	9. Encounter

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I was stuck in this chapter so, yeah. And we had our exams, and a lot of school activities too. Bold is Greek.** _Italic script are thoughts. _Normal is normal. **(::)**

Encounter

Helena's POV

Yesterday was hell, even if it was Friday, the Gryffindors were so mean towards me. That morning at the great hall, Lou IM'd.

"Hey sissy!" She greeted.

"Ugh, do you have to call at this time?" I spoke, feigning sleepiness.

"I know what you think I'm disturbing you but I just wanted you to know something about Albiekinns." She used her nickname for Alabaster.

"Just speak like this, alright?" I told her in Greek.

"He wanted me to join his army." She responded.

"Well, you're not alone." I replied sourly.

"I still have to try – out for Quidditch, you know." I continued, yawning.

"Bye then." She smiled as she spoke and disconnected the call.

"Who's that?" Pansy asked.

"My sister." I answered.

"What's her name?" Blaise asked.

"Err, Lou." I replied truthfully.

"We're half – sisters actually, but we get along well." I continued, smiling.

"Are you going to the pitch now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Draco is the seeker, I'm one of the beaters, and Pansy, she just wants to see the try – outs." Blaise replied.

"Wait, I need to get my broom." I explained, and began walking to the Dungeons. I went to my room and got my broom and got to the pitch.

There were already a lot of people, sitting on the chairs, and some zooming in the air. I went where I saw Blaise and Draco talking.

"Where do get the gear thingy?" I asked.

"Here." Blaise handed me a set of robes and some sort of arm and feet protectors.

"You should change now, the try – outs will happen in a few more minutes." Blaise told me. I did, I went to the changing rooms changed into the robes, taking of my glasses now, with two daggers and my glasses at the back of it and went to the pitch. Others were already bossing other people around. OCD had to interrupt and I had kept myself moving. I heard my name being called and I went to where I heard the voice.

I went to flying position and zoomed off after being instructed on what to do. Just then, I noticed that some of the flying people looked down as if there was a commotion going on, when I did, there was a creature. I immediately switched to my battle reflexes as I was landing to the middle of the pitch, where the monster was. It was a Dragon. I got one dagger from the back of my robes and began calling out the Dragon.

"Here! I'm here!" I yelled for what seemed to be the fourth time. This time, it turned around.

I charged, bringing one dagger in the right arm.

It flew around me, I tried charming it. It was hesitant to follow. It chased me around the pitch and I had to keep tripping and the last time I tripped, I sprained my ankle got a small gash and a small second – degree burn. I collapsed near to Professor Umbridge; I didn't even try standing up. I just laid there.

"Miss Simmons, what is going on?" Professor Umbridge screeched, I thought she was growling or something.

"I…saved… you… from a… Dragon. What…did.. you… think…. I.. was… doing?" I croaked, looking up to her, between pants. The Dragon was already beside me, looking loyal.

"Detention!" She yelled. Just then Professor Dumbledore came into view.

"I think a 'Thank you' should be enough, Dolores." He commented.

"But, Albus… Dragons? Really? How was she able to calm it down?" She replied.

"You do not know what Miss Simmons is capable of." He answered, his eyes, gleaming.

"I bet she wanted to be famous!" Someone suggested, when I turned, I saw that it was Weasley talking.

"You …don't.. know… me, ..Weasley." I managed to hiss.

"Enough now, Mister Weasley. Hagrid will take care of the Dragon, I'll be sure." Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Here, Miss Simmons." Professor Dumbledore bent down and handed me two cubes of ambrosia and a vial of nectar. I took it and began chewing the ambrosia and sipping the nectar. I felt a bit better. I tried standing up, but I failed. I passed out.

Draco's Malfoy's POV

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini, Miss Parkinson, could you three assist Miss Simmons to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore requested. Pansy, Blaise and I made our way to her and carried her to the hospital wing.

"Thank you, Draco, Blaise, Pansy." She told us, after Pomfrey assigned her to a bed.

"No problem, Delta." Blaise replied.

"How did you get a dagger, and why in Merlin's name did you do that?!" Pansy exclaimed.

"It was natural!" She answered. _What was natural in calming a Dragon down?_

"Natural to bring a dagger?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, it is." She insisted.

"How, exactly?" I asked, irritated. _Sometimes she's so bloody confusing!_

"Daggers are for emergencies like this, and for the dragon part, they just follow me." She answered; she looked as if she was struggling to come up with an answer.

"Out! Get out!" I heard Pomfrey shriek at us.

"She needs her rest, you can visit her later." She continued, calming a bit.

Helena's POV

I heard Madam Pomfrey shriek. That whole afternoon, I slept. I woke up when I heard Madam Pomfrey coming nearer to me; I saw her bringing food and medicine.

"Here, you can eat, and drink your medicine; you can leave by tomorrow noon." She announced. I nodded, and followed. After I finished, she let me sleep.

By 9 in the morning, Pansy visited me.

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Yes, I think I could go now." I answered.

"I'll let you go now, Miss Simmons, just try not to stress your ankle and do not touch your burn." Madam Pomfrey remarked. I sat at the edge of the bed now, and stood up; Pansy helped me by putting her hand over my shoulder.

"It's alright, Pansy, I can walk now." I said after passing a few corridors, I still felt limp but I was determined not to ask for any help.

"If you insist." She answered.

We made it into the common room where I saw Blaise and Draco playing something. _Was that chess? Why is it moving?_

"Hello Draco, Blaise." I greeted.

"You're back early." Draco replied.

"Madam Pomfrey let me go earlier than noon, which was supposed to be the time I'll go back here." I finished all in one breath.

"When will they continue the try-outs?" Pansy asked.

"Soon enough, just before the first game." Blaise replied as he seemed to talk to one of the chess pieces.

An owl made its way again to me._ If I get one more letter from him._ I thought angrily, snatched the letter from the owl's beak. I read it easier because it was in Greek.

**Helena,**

**I am sorry about Alabaster's death threats, I have tried to intercept the owls as much as I could but I couldn't, I tried to return the owls to Alabaster. If you receive any more letters from him, disregard it. If you want to ask something, just reply with this paper, the words I wrote here will disappear the time you write a single letter. You'll have to use another owl to send your reply though.**

**Hecate**

I smiled. _Finally! Her mother decided to take action about her other son's behaviour. Her brother was probably wondering why his letters came back to him._ I laughed, pocketing the letter._ I'll respond to it later._

"Can you tell me where I can send a letter?" I asked after reading the letter.

"Yeah, you could bring that to the owlery." Pansy answered.

"Can you go with me?" I asked.

"Err, no. I have e few things to do later, and I have to do an errand now. Maybe Blaise or Draco is available later." Pansy replied.

"Blaise, can you come with me to the owlery later?" I asked, facing Blaise.

"Sorry, Delta, I have a date later on, and I still have to do my homework." Blaise replied; I immediately faced Draco.

"Draco-" I began.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take you to the owlery later." He drawled.

"Thanks, Draco." I told him as I went to my dormitory room to get a quill. I began writing in Greek.

**Mother,**

**Thank you for stopping some of the owls, I really feel a bit safe now. Could I ask you two favours, mother? Please cut off all your communications with Alabaster so he'll learn his lesson. Also please get the Dragon out of here. I think he'll be a great addition to the protection at camp.**

**Love,**

**Helena**

I changed into clean clothes and finished writing about half an hour later, put the letter in my pocket and went out of my dormitory room, looking around if Draco was there. I saw him sitting on one of the couches in the common room, reading and I walked towards him.

"You're going to send that now?" He asked.

"Yes." Was the only word I replied.

"Well, aren't you going?" He snapped.

"Aren't you supposed to bring me there?" I retorted. He fell silent.

"Fine, let's go." He replied.

He led me to a set of stairs and a few more halls and lastly, one more staircase before the stink of owl poop invaded my nostrils. I tried to hold my breath but failed. I just covered my nose instead. I hurried though, picking the owl nearest to me. The other owls though, began circling me. I had to stop them. So, I charmed some, the rest followed, getting back to their little cubicles of some sort. I placed the letter to one of its legs. I patted its back as it positioned to fly away.

When we went back to the common room, we saw Blaise and Pansy snogging. They seemed too engaged to actually notice Draco and I were already back. Draco however, paid no attention to them and went to his dormitory room. I went to my room to write to Alabaster. I had to write this separately, mainly so no one else could see what was written here and maybe they understood Greek._ If this letter got on the wrong hands, I don't know what would happen._ I thought. Plus for the fact I lost my supposed reply from the first letter he sent.

**Alabastard,**

**Stop writing letters to me, you'll never find me. For the fact that your little master will surely lose, you're leading your own siblings to their death if you continue supporting him. But I know you will never be affected with this piece of information because you're selfish anyway. I know that you will probably never regret your decision but don't you dare drag what's left of my siblings to the dark side. That'll be the last straw, if you do. Consider this the final words I could say to you. You are not my brother anymore.**

**I am not your sister,**

**Helena**

I rushed it to the owlery. Time went pretty fast and I soon found myself heading to the great hall with my pot of fire. I sacrificed my food and began eating. Some Slytherins were conversing idly. After that, I was a bit sleepier than usual so I went to the Slytherin common room then straight to my dormitory room, brushed my teeth and slept away.

**AN: Please leave a review! Toodles. (::)**


	10. Birthday Surprises

**AN: There are Greek conversations here. **|**Greek for conversations or Greek messages**|_Italics are_ thought|Normal is normal|

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK Rowling or Rick Riordan then I should have published this thing officially right? So no I am not JKR or RR.** **(::)**

Birthday Surprises

Draco Malfoy's POV

This girl or woman named Helena has plagued me for the past few days.

I had to know who this Helena person is. Heck, even the old coot Dumbledore might help me. With that, I headed out of the common room and went to his office.

"Cockroach Cluster." I stated. I knew this because I was a prefect.

"Enter." I heard the old man announce.

"Have a seat Mister Malfoy." He added. I sat down.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me Mister Malfoy?" He questioned.

"Actually, there is. Do you know who a certain person named Helena?" I replied.

"Why, yes. Why would you like to know?" He answered.

"I went here to know about this girl." I remarked, irritated.

"This is strictly private information, it would risk everything." He began, he stood up, paced the room, and avoided any eye contact with me.

"This information is sealed through an Unbreakable Vow, her identity and her life. You aren't going to know anything but her name, Mister Malfoy." He continued, this time he looked at me.

"But why?" I pressed.

"The reason is also not to be revealed to anyone." He answered and went back to his seat and sat down.

"I need to go." I replied, standing up.

"Everything will make sense soon, Mister Malfoy. Goodbye." He looked up, his eyes gleaming strangely.

_Why is everything a secret?_ I thought.

I proceeded to the great hall, I was hungry. I sat between Delta and Blaise who were both engaged in a serious conversation.

"Hello Draco." The two simultaneously greeted. _Owl post had been delayed by one and a half week_. I remembered, just then a bunch of owls came to Delta and dropped several packages with varying sizes.

"Oooh, early presents!" She announced, smiling. I also had one owl, from my mother.

Helena's POV

The great hall was filled with owls, some of them headed to me, one to the three, Pansy Blaise and Draco.

I got stuff from Lou, Thalia, Annabeth, A thing from Travis and Connor and a Stink - bomb from the Ares cabin. I also got bombarded by Travis and Connor IM'ing.

"Delliekins, we just like to –" Travis spoke mockingly.

"Wish a very prank – filled year!" Connor continued, grinning through the mist.

"And remember –"

"When you need us, -"

"Feel free to call us –"

"For more pranking ideas!" They finished together.

"By the way, Clarisse just called, she said she wants Maimer back, they yelled from behind, Clarisse came behind and pushed them out of the way.

"Listen here, if you don't return the spear, you're going to get it!" She hissed.

"Sorry, is this threat calling? I'm busy at the moment. Bye." I replied, smiling. _I was honestly intimidated but if she knows, she'd use it against me._

"Clarisse, get away from the IM. I'm going to talk to her." I noticed Lou, arguing with Clarisse.

"Hey sissy, happy birthday!" She greeted, smiling.

"Thanks sissy!" I replied.

"This is going to be short though, Annabeth!" She screamed on the other side. Annabeth came to the IM.

"Look, I know that you'll probably be in the great hall or was that the name of the mess hall here?" Annabeth asked.

"I know you're wondering what I gave you, it's an owl, you can use it to send letters to us instead of using too much drachmas. Name her if you want." She continued.

"Thanks, Annabeth. Where's Lou?" I asked.

"Lou, your sister's calling for you. Bye Del." She left the mist and Lou's face came into view.

"**Lamia is around, Delta.**" She spoke warningly.

"**What is wrong with me? Why is that every time I get good news, there's always something bad around?**" I sighed exasperated.

"**I know. That happens to me too.**" Lou replied.

"**Yeah right.**" I remarked sarcastically.

"**Honest.**" Lou retorted.

"Right, I still have to attend to stuff." I went back to English.

"Bye then."

"Bye." I replied as she disconnected the IM.

"It's your birthday today?" Pansy asked.

"Nope, still on the 19th." I answered. _I wondered why they gave me early presents._

"You have the same birthdate as the mudblood?!" Pansy screamed, attracting the attention of the other students.

"Oh, I do?" I asked dumbly._ I can be a bit absentminded at times._

"Unfortunately." Blaise sympathized mockingly.

Now that I thought about it I think I am a step closer to my lost twin sister. I suddenly feel jumpy and hyper. OCD strikes again, I feel anxious and nervous, I don't even know why. I excused myself and went to my dormitory room and put my presents there. I got my school stuff and went to my classes for the day, today was Friday.

I located the Potions classroom; it was still early so only a few students were there, mainly the golden trio as the Slytherins referred to them as.

"Oh look, it's attention-seeking Simmons." Weasley remarked as I went to my assigned desk. Usually, I would have left that insult but the need to retort overcame me.

"Jealous, Weasley? Bet you wanted the attention all to yourself, huh?" I spat.

Weasley looked as if he'd explode right now, he glared at me. I glared back, following Nico Di Angelo's specific instructions for the ultimate death glare. He broke the eye contact and fumbled with stuff in his bag. I smiled.

The other students arrived and sat into their respective desks. Some girls from Gryffindor were giggling and laughing.

"Be silent." Professor Snape hissed. Those girls looked down, maybe embarrassed they were scolded.

"Sorry, Professor." One girl squeaked.

"Five points from Gryffindor." He murmured. The girls looked ashamed more than ever and went to their seats without attracting too much attention. The Slytherins snickered.

"Today you'll be creating the Draught of Peace." He began.

"You will be assigned in partners. No changing partners or else, there will be a heavy consequence." He continued.

"Now I will call your name and your partner, you will be seated immediately and quietly."

"Bullstrode and Brown, Zabini and Finnigan, Nott and Parvati Patil, Crabbe and Potter, Greengrass and Weasley, Goyle and Padma Patil, Parkinson and Thomas, Simmons and Longbottom, lastly, Malfoy and Granger."

Everyone scrambled to their seats. The shy sort of awkward boy went beside me, keeping some distance.

"I'm Delta Simmons." I introduced myself.

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom." He slightly stuttered, looking at me fearfully.

"It's alright, I'm not like them." I whispered and smiled kindly.

"B-but, I-i s-saw you gla-glaring at-at R-Ron ear-earlier." He stammered.

"Look, if you don't want your house losing points don't stutter loudly, they'd hear you."

"S-so tr-truce?"_ He still didn't manage to stop stuttering._

"Definitely." I shook his hand discreetly as to not attract attention.

"I'll get the ingredients…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, y-you should. I'm not good at looking for ingredients." He admitted.

"You don't like potions?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"So, I'll be mixing them too?" I asked.

"Yes, I tend to blow up potions a lot. Even Seamus can't do that much explosions."

"Right."

After a couple of minutes reading instructions we were able to understand. I have always worn my glasses in every class now. I began mixing the ingredients carefully. _Who knows what would happen if I mixed it wrong._ When the potion was complete, I put it in a vial and sealed it with a stopper. I wrote both mine and Neville's full names in a small piece of paper or parchment rather and taped it on the vial. He and I handed to Professor Snape. He looked at Neville as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you sure you helped in making this potion, Longbottom?" He whispered, looking at Neville who was fidgeting under his glare.

"Of course, Professor, Neville and I worked equally." I answered for both of us.

"Well if one of my Slytherin students had said that, I'll believe you, Longbottom." He murmured and dismissed both of us then he dismissed all of us after he made sure everyone submitted their potions.

"Thank you, Delta. Can I call you that?" He asked.

"Of course, unless there are other Slytherins around." I answered. I smiled at him.

"Goodbye, Neville."

"Goodbye, Delta." We went our separate ways.

The rest of the classes were a blur until we reached Defense Against the Dark Arts. That pink toad had once again got on my nerves, she glared at me several times and gave me the evil eye when others were busy doing something. _I started calling her pink toad in my mind because she looked like one and wore pink a lot, probably more than the whole Aphrodite clan._ OCD had bothered me but I couldn't stop it because the toad won't let me, plus we're having classes.

I was glad next subject was Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Hagrid had said something about a new creature to be introduced and a surprise. _I was so excited._ I was one of the first ones to go to the part of the Forbidden Forest where we would be having classes. The others were from Gryffindor so I was the one of the few Slytherins that came early.

I heard some whispers and when I looked behind, there was the Dragon I had charmed at the Quidditch try-outs.

"Yeh can name 'er." Professor Hagrid notified me.

"Thanks, Professor, I think I'll name her Pepper." I replied.

"So, Professor, we're going to talk about Dragons today?" I asked.

"Yes, I wan' ter know how yeh made tha' Dragon calm down." He whispered.

"Oh that, they just follow me, Professor. Has Professor Dumbledore told you anything?"

"No, Dumbledore didn' tell me anythin'." He answered.

"Righ' we should begin the classes." He announced.

The rest of that lecture was a blur, by the end of the class; he said he had a surprise. I had noticed that Draco was standing by the back like the rest of the Slytherins; I was probably the only Slytherin in front, so I walked to the back.

"Now I'll be introducin' my new assistan' fer this class."

He told us he'd be back from his cottage so we waited. It was not until the assistant that he talked about was a bit reluctant to come out of his hiding place. It took a bit of convincing in Professor Hagrid's part and silence from the students. He still wouldn't budge. I had become bored so I looked back and started reading my book. OCD had bugged me again so I began talking to Pansy, just to take my mind off of it. I asked almost everything from homework to what she liked or disliked. She had begun to become suspicious so I stopped.

Just then the assistant had come forward as whispers were heard. There he was, green eyes and sandy brown hair.

_I am now looking at my brother._

_It's either he knows it's me or mother hasn't told him._

_Oh gods, somebody help me. Alabaster has the possibility of knowing where I am._

_Gods, I'm screwed._

**AN: Oh gods. Things are getting a bit more interesting eh? I know I posted later than the usual update date that I set up. So, how was that? Please review. The reason why Helena/Delta received letters earlier than the rest is because Hecate is the goddess of magic and Alabaster is her son so they found ways to send messages faster. Until the next update! A big thank you to Cynthia, a guest reviewer for the ninth chapter! ****(::)**


	11. Gods! No

**AN: Hi guys, back from a month of not updating. Sorry about that.** |_Italics are thoughts|_**There are made up spells, meanings are at the end.**** I own the OC and Plot only. I'm not JKR or RR. Please leave a review! (::)**

Gods! No.

Helena's POV

_Oh gods, why was he here?_

_How dare he show his face?_

Just then, I noticed Professor Umbridge coming towards the class. _She was wrapped in pink. Like really. Then she looked as if she was about to explode._ The class went silent as if afraid that she'll ban magic forever.

"Are you the new assistant, dear?" She asked Alabaster, voice sickly sweet.

"Er... Yes." Was his simple reply.

Just then, another person came out of the shadows. It was Lou, wearing a camp shirt and mid-thigh trousers. I felt as if mother both sent them here for different reasons. Umbridge somehow disappeared. Professor Hagrid was not on the scene too.

"Where am I?" Lou asked, she didn't notice me._ The students looked at her like some alien specimen. Way to go for my crazy ideas._ Alabaster turned around to see that his other sister had just arrived._ This will end badly._

"What are you doing here!?" Alabaster snarled.

"Why should I answer your question, traitor?" She replied in a nonchalant voice. _Despite the anger of Alabaster, she still manages to crack me up during their arguments._

"I said, why are you here?!" He asked again, practically shaking with anger.

"I don't see why I should be answering that." She replied calmly, looking at her nails._ Too calmly in fact._

"If you don't tell me what you're doing here, expect a nasty gift from me, sis." He threatened her.

"Sure, but may I ask, brother? Is it Christmas? A little bit too early for a present don't you think?" She mused.

"Well, if you're giving me a present, I suppose, I should give you one in return." She continued, looking unfazed and uncaring.

"That woman, she's mental." Draco whispered to his friends at the back. The Slytherins snickered.

"True, she seems to act like Loony Lovegood." Pansy remarked._ These insults, I ignored them, it would blow my cover and of course expose who I, Helena really am._

"Apókrypsi Mou!" Lou screamed as she placed her hand by her face like she was shielding herself. The students were shocked to see such magic, of course, because one, it was wandless and two, apparition isn't like that. For a second, I thought she said 'hide me', but she actually meant to cast the spell. She disappeared into thin air. She reappeared behind Alabaster, surprising him.

"Should I wring your neck like a washcloth, brother?" She asked; her voice turned nasty, her arm placed securely in Alabaster's neck._ If you really anger her, she would do this and no matter how much you ask for mercy, she wouldn't grant that, unless she wanted to play cat and mouse with you._ The Gryffindors with the exception of Hermione Granger wanted to see where this is going, and slowly began chanting something that sounded like 'fight' 'fight' 'fight'. The Slytherins seemed to agree and began doing the same thing. It slowly turned into an all-out screaming match; Alabaster and Lou were ignored until Alabaster said something. He had escaped Lou's grasp.

"Aponarkóno!" He cried, raising his arm towards her. Lou missed it, phew.

"Aponar-" Alabaster began.

"Aigída!" Lou burst out just before he could continue casting the spell as she formed an X with her arms; the magic worked and made a temporary shield.

They continued exchanging spells until Lou had a gash at the leg and Alabaster had a busted face, broken nose and gash on the cheek.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were surrounding them now; no professor came to even stop the fight. I had to stop them; apparently Hermione Granger had the same idea.

"STOP!" Granger and I broke in. Everyone stared at Granger and me like we were crazy. Lou looked at me like she was shocked.

"Del?" She asked. I looked at her and she's just there, dumbfounded._ If Alabaster knew my disguise._ The other students were speechless and didn't utter a single word and paid attention to what was happening.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Forbidden Forest." I replied. She hugged me briefly.

"Do you know her?" Alabaster interrupted our little reunion.

"Why should I tell you?" She replied calmly again, as if the fight didn't happen at all.

"I have every single right to know, I'm your brother." He demanded.

"Oh, you're using that 'brother' excuse again? Don't forget, dearest brother as you put it, you left your duties as a brother when you decided to join his army!" She sneered and said the word brother with as much venom as she could muster.

"I'm still your brother." He insisted.

"After you began recruiting my other siblings to turn against us for the sake of your own gain? I think not." She quipped, her voice was calm again. Alabaster didn't seem to look too good.

"Struck a nerve, have I?" She continued, her tone was neither malicious nor kind, just emotionless.

Alabaster turned silent.

"Élen-" He casted the spell, Lou cut him off.

"Énkavma!" She yelled. She missed.

"Ýnpos!" I interjected. _I didn't hold a wand. That was bad. Really bad._ Alabaster fell to the ground with a thud.

They looked at me. I stood there frozen, OCD had come to visit me, and I was now fidgeting, unable to utter a word.

"How did you do that?" Hermione Granger asked, I didn't answer. On the ground, Alabaster was slowly waking up. Gods, he'd remember. I had to do something, quick.

"Poté Anáklisi." I murmured. _This spell will only have the full term effect if you say it with as much power as you can, I only needed him to forget that I cast the sleeping spell on him._

He woke up dazed.

"Answer me, Lou!" He barked.

"NO!" She shrieked, running to him, she slapped him with as much strength as she could. The slap was so loud; everyone thought it was a loud clap. There was a prominent red mark on Alabaster's face. His face was stony. He was really angry now.

"Akinitopoió!" Someone screamed, Alabaster was now unable to move. It was Hermione Granger. _That means she's one of us._ She looked pale and shaky.

Whispers erupted. Finally, Professor Dumbledore, came.

Hermione Granger's POV

On instinct, I screamed something. It seemed foreign but I felt familiar saying it. The new assistant looked unmoving. Perhaps _I used a full body bind. I'll get expelled!_ The three of them, one I recognized was Delta Simmons from Slytherin. The other two, I didn't. I wanted to get away, talk about cowardly. I bumped into someone, fortunately I didn't fall nor did he, we just bumped and now we looked like were hugging, his hand on my waist and mine was on his neck. Unfortunately, that person was Draco Malfoy. _Just my luck._ When we noticed who were hugging, we both removed our hands from where it was.

Just before we could begin bickering, Professor Dumbledore began talking to the two strangers, the other one was free from the body bind now in a different language.

Draco Malfoy's POV

_What the hell just happened? Me actually touching Granger? Never in a million years. She's a mudblood._ But when she casted that spell, similar to a full body bind, without a wand, actually made me gain a sliver of respect for her. Dumbledore had begun talking to those two strangers, one who was a stronger slapper than Granger, that girl. The boy who had a busted face; and a visible mark of a slap on the cheek. This day just got stranger.

Harry Potter's POV

_What's going on? How did Hermione do that spell? It was impossible for a fifth year to perform a full body bind without a wand, so how did that happen?_

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron." I murmured.

"But-but that spell's not even in our textbooks!" He argued.

"I said, I don't know, Ron. How about we ask Dumbledore?" I replied.

We saw him talking to those two; one was Hagrid's new assistant. One was apparently his sister. And they're bitter enemies.

Ron and I went to where they were talking.

"Professor Dumbledore, sorry interrupt but who are they?" I asked.

"Harry, it's not for me tell." Professor Dumbledore claimed.

"Why is that so?" I pressed.

"Because he can't." the girl snapped.

"I was asking why he couldn't. Not the first question." I replied. Ron didn't say anything.

"Just tell them all for all I care!" The girl ranted.

"Lou-" The other stranger began.

"You have no right to call me Lou!" She yelled.

"Lou-"

"Shut up!"

"Apon-" He bellowed.

"Don't you dare use that spell!" She exclaimed.

"This is why I joined them in the first place! You always blamed everything on me! You never gave me a chance." The boy shouted.

"I-I never did any of that!" She denied.

"Oh, you did." He remarked smugly.

"Well if you knew what was right you should've stayed with us, but no, you let your emotions decide for you! That's your problem!" She replied with anger and sarcasm. Ron and I just stayed there watching.

"Lou, Alabaster. That's enough." Professor Dumbledore interjected.

"Should we tell them?" She asked, her anger gone.

"I think it's time all of you know. Prefects, please inform the other prefects, the heads and all the students that there will be an announcement at the great hall tonight. Please, do not be late." He announced.

_What is he going to announce?_

Helena's POV

_How did Granger do that? It was supposed to be from camp alone. What if she was from camp? Maybe it's her. Really her. My twin. I didn't care if the school knows who I am, all I'm avoiding is Alabaster knowing. I had to keep this a secret, also that part where Draco hugged Hermione Granger._

"I think it's time all of you know. Prefects, please inform the other prefects, the heads and all the students that there will be an announcement at the great hall tonight. Please, do not be late." Professor Dumbledore announced.

_Why were Lou and Alabaster here? How could they just parade here and tell them who we are?_ I'm confused and I don't know what to do. I didn't even notice Blaise walking towards me.

"Hey, Delta." He greeted.

"Hey, Blaise." I replied.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I retorted.

"The spell." He replied.

"Oh that? It just came over me." I lied.

"I think you're lying." He mused.

"How did you even know I was lying?" I blurted out without thinking. I covered my mouth.

"Oh, I caught you! Merlin, that 'I know you're lying' line always works like a charm." He chuckled.

"Fine, you win." I replied, feigning defeat.

"Tell me how you did it." He demanded playfully.

"I casted it, I said the word, and it happened." I answered vaguely.

"We should be getting back." He voiced out.

We went back to the castle. Fortunately, the next classes were cancelled because of the Lou and Alabaster fiasco so we went to our common room. Luckily, the only ones there were Draco, Pansy and some handful of Slytherins.

"How did you do that?" Pansy asked.

"Ask Blaise, I'm tired." I replied and sat on one of the comfy chairs. I removed my glasses. Deciding I needed a good laugh, I spoke.

"Draco, was it nice hugging that girl?" I inquired.

"What? I didn't hug a girl!" He denied. I laughed.

"But I saw it, her arms on your neck and your arms on her waist, so sweet." I sighed. Blaise began laughing. Pansy giggled.

"I did not!" He denied, again.

"But you can't deny, Draco, she's pretty." I suggested. Draco blushed. Blaise noticed.

"Oh, it's true! Merlin, it's true!" Blaise laughed once more.

Several hours passed, we were heading to the great hall. I brought my pot of fire too. We went to the Slytherin table and settled down on the long benches as food began appearing. I sacrificed some food for Athena and my mother, Hecate. I began eating. The food was delicious and made me full. After a few more minutes eating dessert, Professor Dumbledore clinked his goblet to gain everybody's attention.

**AN: Apókrypsi Mou! - Hide me.**

**Aponarkóno!/Apon - Stupefy (Like a stronger version)**

**Aigída! - Aegis/Shield (Like Thalia's)**

**Élencho/Élen - Control (Like, the Imperius)**

**Énkavma! - Burn (Like Incendio) **

**Ýnpos! - Sleep**

**Poté Anáklisi. - Never Recall (Like Obliviate)**

**Akinitopoió! - Immobilize (Like Petrificus Totalus)**

**That's all of the made up spells here. Most of these are stronger variations of the wizards' spells. Hope that clears it all. Also, thanks to Xby and Cynthia for the reviews of chapter 10! (::)(::)(::)(::) Cookies for you! :)**


End file.
